


Rewrite the stars

by fezinhaevans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezinhaevans/pseuds/fezinhaevans
Summary: Tom Riddle tomou o trono de Hogwarts destruindo familias e tirando a vida de inocentes. O destino parece estar correndo contra o Novo Rei, reunindo desconhecidos para lutar à favor de Hogwarts. Mas o destino parece não contar com um fato importante: dois deles se apaixonarem! O amor seria um aliado ou acabaria se tornando o inimigo neste plano?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Rewrite the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, todo mundo.  
> Sou Fezinha e esta é a minha primeira vez postando aqui no AO3. Tenho outras histórias em outros sites e escrevo há muitos anos.
> 
> _Rewrite the stars_ é de um mundo alternativo e de uma época diferente dos livros e filmes, sem pretensão de usar os personagens para obter lucro, nem explicar como as coisas eram há seculos atrás. Estamos aqui pela diversao. Porém, eu aceito dicas =D 
> 
> **O formato usado nesse primeiro capítulo é para a apresentação dos personagens. A historia se desenrolará normalmente à partir do segundo.**
> 
> Como essa história está escrita quase inteiramente (Vocês encontrarão diferentes versões minhas nestas linhas, que estava passando por coisas muito loucas e diferentes em cada ano que eu escrevia diferentes cenas), eu farei o máximo para colocar, a cada fim de capítulo, uma prévia do próximo. Então fiquem atentos ao final de cada capítulo por aqui! 
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

## Hogwarts.

Uma terra onde há leis a serem seguidas, rei e rainha para ser devoto e hierarquia para ser respeitoso.

Pelo menos era assim há algumas décadas atrás.

Hoje, a realidade era outra.

Onde antes existia um reino vívido e rico, com um influente comércio que chamava a atenção e incitava inveja e que, ainda sim, mantinha um bom relacionamento com outras monarquias, hoje era um reino com comércios fechados, sem acordos ou suporte de outrora monarquias amigas. Seu povo antes alegre e influente, respeitado e suportado, hoje já se encontrava com pouco dinheiro e sofrendo de doenças por falta de apoio.

A felicidade e alegria de um povo festivo, fora substituída por lamentações e inúmeros pedintes nas ruelas, assim como uma mortalidade quase tão grande quanto epidemias de Peste Negra.

Roubos eram mais freqüentes, prostituições cresceram demasiadamente e a saúde estava em situação precária. Famílias fugiram (algumas procurando por uma vida melhor e outras para não serem mortas) e casas agora abandonadas destoam do grande e magnífico castelo de Hogwarts.

E medo. A vida em Hogwarts, agora, era regida pelo medo.

O grande e magnífico castelo de Hogwarts antes citado poderia impressionar de longe, para qualquer um de passagem e que tinha a sorte de não conhecer a realidade do lugar, mas quem a conhecia e a vivia, aquele castelo era como uma enorme corrente enrolada em seus calcanhares, que queimava até o osso e que se tornara uma amarga lembrança dos bons tempos.

#### Remus

Uma dessas pessoas era Remus John Lupin. Um filósofo andando a esmo pelas terras desse reino enquanto escuta, de canto em canto que pára, sobre as novidades do reinado.

Já completa seus 20 anos e quando era criança, teve a oportunidade de estar dentro das paredes do castelo.

Naquela época, sua mãe, Esperança Lupin, era dama de companhia e, apesar de sua função, era uma das grandes amigas da rainha. Esteve presente desde a época em que sua majestade noivara com o rei, na época ainda príncipe, e permaneceu ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Seu pai, Lyall Lupin, trabalhava como cocheiro para a família real e tinha em si grande confiança do rei, tornando a família Lupin a mais preciosa e próxima da realeza sem obter títulos. Esperança e Lyall se conheceram dentro do castelo, entre seus afazeres e casaram-se meses depois, gerando Remus logo em seguida.

Remus fora criado entre empregados e senhores de todos os títulos possíveis, escutando e aprendendo praticamente tudo o que se era dito. Conhecendo a fundo a importância de variadas famílias e, principalmente, as de bons corações. Presenciara torturas, festas animadas, mortes...inclusive a de sua família. Ele era aquele garoto se escondendo debaixo da mesa durante refeições com grandes nomes, de reuniões importantes e de celebrações que não deveria presenciar.

Tom Riddle desmanchou todo o reinado anterior como se fosse dente de leão ao vento. A diferença é que o vento daquela vez veio como um vendaval, sem deixar nada em pé.

O Rei e a Rainha foram dizimados, assim como toda a família real. Sem herdeiros e com todos do antigo reinado dizimados, presos ou fugitivos, Hogwarts fora reclamada por Tom Riddle, o tornando o Novo Rei. Com os seus chamados Comensais, e que agora eram chamados de Comensais da Morte por alguns, transformaram toda a vida e alegria do reino de Hogwarts em pó.

Agora Tom Riddle era conhecido como o Novo Rei por não ser aceito como o legítimo monarca. O Rei assassinado havia virado o Verdadeiro Rei nas conversas, para que nunca fosse esquecido a covardia e a traição.

Por conta disso, o Novo Rei aplicara a nova lei a ser cumprida : os apoiadores deveriam usar uma faixa negra no braço e quem não a usasse, seria considerado como oposição e traidor, levando à prisão ou morte. Para evitar a morte ou a prisão, o que muitas vezes era a mesma coisa, as pessoas aprenderam a viver com a faixa negra em seus braços.

Especulações não faltavam em Hogwarts. Havia muitas delas e sobre tudo. As piores começaram assim que o Novo Rei se apossou do trono. Com o rumor de que o povo de Hogwarts havia se juntado contra o Novo Rei e planejavam mata-lo, sem piedade alguma, cabeças foram cortadas, corpos queimados e pessoas que seguem desaparecias até o presente. Alguns Comensais se gabam dos desaparecidos dizendo que não havia sobrado corpo o suficiente para se quer gastar tempo em acender uma fogueira ou para caminhar e jogar os restos em um rio. Essas especulações trucidaram corações de familiares por anos.

Havia também inúmeras especulações de um herdeiro. Umas diziam que o Novo Rei procurava pela criança para a matar. Outras diziam que o próprio povo havia criado uma força-tarefa para achá-la. Outras apenas que a população gostaria que a existência dessa criança fosse verdade, o que acabou deixando muitas pessoas loucas à procura.

Remus nunca havia visto a Rainha grávida ou com uma criança em sua vida dentro do castelo. Infelizmente a sua memória, durante os anos, tornou-se seletiva o bastante para, agora adulto, saber apenas o que lhe ajudaria em sua sobrevivência. Ele sabia quem evitar e quem confiar, sabia quem era devoto do Novo Rei e quem estava contra ele.

E este era o seu maior tesouro, pois esse conhecimento o mantinha vivo. As mortes, os desaparecimentos e as trucidações ainda eram as maiores armas do Novo Rei para manter seu cargo. Saber onde caminhar em um campo de assassinos valia muito mais do que ouro.

Agora ele usava toda essa bagagem para o bem e para um futuro brilhante que ele acreditava que Hogwarts ainda poderia ter.

Porém, ele começava a se perguntar se o futuro que ele esperava trazer para o povo de Hogwarts seria possível, já que agora ele estava a meio caminho de Azkaban.

#### Sirius

Todos os botões da camisa foram abotoados corretamente. Com o vento ficando cada vez mais frio e forte, sabia que não poderia ir até a pequena vila sem um bom casaco para o frio, então ele já começava a se irritar quando não o achava em lugar algum.

\- Está procurando por isso?

Uma voz suave e chamativa o tirou do devaneio de caça ao casaco. A linda morena de olhos extremamente azuis o encarava sorrindo, enquanto apertava o casaco dele com mais força no pequeno corpo que ele sabia que havia escondido ali.

\- Fica extremamente mais atraente em você.

\- Isso é algo que não concordo. - ela sorriu.

Sirius Black não podia fazer nada além de sorrir imensamente de volta. Sorria como um paspalho desde que encontrara o amor de sua vida há um ano e meio. Caiu aos seus pés como um idiota apaixonado desde a primeira vez que viu aqueles belos olhos azuis misturados com seus cabelos negros em uma simples caminhada entre a grande feira matinal.

Ele não estava em suas melhores condições. Não depois de uma noite longa de bebedeira, caindo pelos cantos do vilarejo e sendo enxotado pelos comerciantes toda vez que tentava dormir em algum canto. Sua vida estava uma bagunça desde que partira da grande casa dos Black anos atrás. Sem rumo, pegou apenas os mais preciosos pertences e vagou pelo reino, parando em diversos lugares, trabalhando em inúmeros tipos de empregos e se enroscando com incontáveis mulheres.

E problemas. Problemas e Sirius Black eram amigos desde criança. Ele não sabia quem procurava quem: se Sirius ia atrás dos problemas ou se os problemas o procurava. Sua família era um problema, os relacionados a sua família eram problemas, sua vida amorosa era um problema e sua cabeça também. Porém, nunca tirava o sorriso do rosto ou deixava de iluminar cada canto onde pisava com seu charme. Seus olhos cinzas hipnotizavam e seus cabelos negros faziam cada mulher respirar mais forte por onde passasse.

E ele sabia disso. E ele sabia que mesmo estando tão deplorável como aquele dia, aquela misteriosa e deslumbrante mulher entraria em sua vida para sempre.

E agora Marlene McKinnon era a sua vida.

\- Vai até a vila ou prefere continuar me encarando assim? - Marlene perguntou enquanto tirava o casaco e o entregava para ele. Tendo a vista que ele tinha agora, sua resposta era óbvia. - Sabe que precisamos de comida para nos alimentar. - Ela continuou, rindo.

\- Sempre você. - ele respondeu.

Após ser enxotado por Marlene enquanto ele tentava repetir a ação de mais cedo com ela, Sirius galopava para o vilarejo mais próximo.

Estavam em uma época difícil, muito mais do que ele jamais presenciara. Era muito pequeno quando o Novo Rei tomara o trono, mas sabia que Hogwarts tinha virado um pesadelo durante muito tempo. Duvidava de ter sido pior do que o presente. Antes o Novo Rei tentou conquistar a todos, queria ser querido e amado tanto quanto o Verdadeiro Rei, mas cometeu o pecado de ter matado sua Majestade e família que eram tão queridos pelo povo. Desde sua falha em receber o apoio, a vida em Hogwarts virou o inferno na terra.

Não tinha muito do que reclamar de sua vida, considerando que era um Black e sua família podre era um grande suporte para o Novo Rei, tendo assim muitos privilégios. Vivera entre a imundice da qual sua família participava e a grandeza que isso proporcionava. E apesar de toda a grandeza, Sirius não sentia nada além de nojo, desprezo e raiva dos Black. Quando era grande o suficiente para entender que aquele caminho seco marcado pelo chão de sua casa era sangue velho e não de desgaste dos passantes, decidiu que Sirius Black não pertenceria mais àquele lugar.

Os primeiros anos foram os mais complicados. Antes de encontrar Marlene, era tudo um caos. Ele havia entrado de cabeça na bebida, não estado nem uma noite se quer sóbrio.

Há mais de um ano, ele lembra de ter tomado uma garrafa inteira de vinho sozinho. O inverno havia chegado mais cedo e não havia toras o bastante para Sirius roubar e fazer sua própria fogueira. Infelizmente o vinho havia sido a sua única saída. Ele seria hipócrita se dissesse lembrar o que ocorreu naquela noite após chegar à metade da garrafa. A sua primeira lembrança era acordar jogado no canto da feira matinal de algum vilarejo. Ele se sentou e ficou na espera de ver alguma fruta rolar pelo chão e começar o seu café da manhã.

Mas ao invés de ganhar o café da manhã, ele encontrou Marlene. Graças a ela, foi salvo dos Comensais que patrulhavam a feira naquela manhã. Com sua voz doce, ela os convenceu a se responsabilizar por aquele bêbado esfarrapado. Ele ainda não entendia como ela se interessou por ele naquele estado. A morena sempre respondia que, apesar de ele não lembrar, eles conversaram na noite anterior quando ele ainda estava na metade da garrafa. Antes de ele sair caindo pelas ruas, a morena vira uma alma linda dentro de um corpo deslumbrante. Apesar da pouca conversa, ela conseguira enxergar o verdadeiro Sirius por baixo de todo aquele álcool.

Após esse episódio, eles viraram um só: Sirius fora abrigado por ela naquele dia e o ajudara a se recuperar do vício nos vinhos de todas as noites. O amor fora instantâneo e tão forte, que ele havia esquecido que existia álcool ou mesmo os Black no mundo.

Nunca fora fácil. Quando ele esquecia de onde vinha, as recusas por emprego e preconceitos com seu sobrenome o lembravam. Marlene também sofria de um mau julgamento de bruxaria. Ajudar as pessoas era a sua paixão, mas algumas delas começaram a especular sobre suas maneiras de ajuda, o que causou um grande alarde pela vizinhança. Ela era criada em uma casa de família onde a permitiram trabalhar em segredo. Ninguém poderia saber de sua presença ou a família poderia ser atacada e julgada como cúmplices de bruxaria.

Estar com um Black também aumentava os rumores contra ela. Um dia, Marlene voltara para casa coberta de tomate. Ela fora atacada por um grupo de mulheres, gritando e a chamando de bruxa na feira. Sirius ter sido recuperado por Marlene também era considerado bruxaria, já que ele não tinha uma boa reputação e ter mudado complemente era impossível na cabeça de algumas pessoas.

Daquele momento em diante, Sirius era o único a ir à feira matinal. Não por Marlene se recusar a ir, porque ela não era o tipo de mulher que se deixava abalar por um ataque de tomates, principalmente por já ter sido vítima de ataques e acusações de bruxaria antes, mas por Sirius saber e sentir que o ódio apenas aumentava. Ele havia vivido por muitos anos com os Black para saber e identificar quando o ódio estava atingindo níveis preocupantes.

Ele sabia. Ele não precisava de muitas provas quando ele voltava para a casa naquela manhã da feira matinal e se deparou com a porta da frente completamente aberta. Havia muitos rastros na terra: uma carruagem e muitos passos.

Um dos rastros era bem nítido: alguém fora arrastado para fora da casa à força.

O cesto com as frutas e legumes caiu no chão e os olhos cinzentos começaram a procurar ao redor, encontrando alguns dos vizinhos sorrindo, outros assustados. Ele correu para dentro da casa e viu os poucos pertences revirados e muitos sinais de luta.

\- Marlene!

Quando correu em direção da porta, uma sombra fora mais rápida e o jogou no chão com o peso de seu corpo, fazendo-o bater sua cabeça contra o chão, o deixando tonto. Sirius se contorceu e tentou alcançar a faca que tinha dentro da bota, mas os dois socos seguidos em seu rosto o atordoou mais.

No segundo seguinte, ele viu a sola de uma bota vindo em sua direção antes de tudo apagar.

#### James

Era final de tarde. Ele podia ver por entre as surradas cortinas que mal cobriam as janelas da pequena cabana. O sol estava baixo e a pouca luz que entrava não estava tão aconchegante e quente.

O vento frio ameaçava aumentar em poucas horas e ele suspirou enquanto imaginava quando a neve começaria a cair e se talvez eles tivessem que procurar outro abrigo para passar pelo inverno novamente.

Pesados passos o alertaram que seu, desde sempre, amigo havia voltado. Ele se virou para a porta e assistiu ao grande e corpulento corpo entrar carregando algumas toras de madeira para a lareira.

Hagrid era um homem grande no completo sentido da palavra. Com mais de dois metros de altura combinado com sua grande barba, cabelos compridos e sorriso paterno no rosto. Ele era um meio gigante que não botava medo em ninguém.

\- James! - Hagrid exclamou quando viu o outro homem na cama. - Ainda deitado? Desde que chegou da caça, está caído na cama.

Ele levantou o tronco e sorriu para Hagrid. James era dono de um belo sorriso, com seus cabelos negros e despenteados, olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhantes.

\- Eu odeio o inverno, você sabe. - James respondeu enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Bom, adoro o inverno! - Hagrid respondeu depositando as toras de madeira no chão e sorrindo satisfeito enquanto limpava as mãos nas roupas. - Não passo calor assim.

James riu, porque sabia o quão era verdade. Você sempre encontraria um sorridente Hagrid durante o inverno e um bem mal-humorado durante o verão. Era apenas durante um dia quente no verão que voce poderia temer Hagrid com o seu semblante fechado. O moreno só podia imaginar o sofrimento dele. E, ao mesmo tempo, mesmo durante o verão, Hagrid não tirava seu casaco de pele de veado feito por seu pai quando ainda era criança. O grande homem dizia que era o maior tesouro que alguém poderia lhe dar. Então durante toda a sua vida, ele costurava mais pele de veado no antigo casaco para poder vesti-lo enquanto crescia. Isso o tornou um exímio caçador, passando todo o seu conhecimento para James e reconhecido pelos vilarejos ao redor.

Também não podia julgar: eles tinham uma boa soma de dinheiro guardado, mas eles odiavam ter que gastar com coisas sem necessidade, incluindo roupas.

Eles já haviam gastado o dinheiro com comida antes, quando os invernos eram muito rigorosos, quando precisavam escapar de guardas ou qualquer outra coisa que pouparia suas vidas. Se eles pudessem economizar, se sentiriam mais seguros para o próximo problema ou a próxima estação. Hagrid arrecadava dinheiro caçando para famílias ricas ou fazendo trabalhos pesados em que deveriam ser feitos por mais de um homem. James também era recompensado por sua habilidade de caça, mas também por treinar aprendizes em lutas com espadas.

Como eles dependiam das estações para as caças e dos pedidos para os trabalhos, eles aprenderam com os anos, o quanto e quando poderiam e deveriam gastar seu dinheiro.

\- Então aproveite, pois o inverno virá pior do que ano passado. - o moreno suspirou e se acomodou novamente na cama, olhando para fora da janela. Seria mais um inverno grotesco e mais uma estação onde continuava sem um sentido ou direção na vida. E ainda sim, sentia que algo estava a espreita. Algo pronto para acontecer. Às vezes, quando estava caçando, sentia que alguém ou algo estava por perto, pronto para acontecer. Um frio no peito e uma revirada em sua barriga denunciavam.

Mas era apenas uma vontade dele ou realmente sentia que algo estaria chegando? Não sabia diferenciar.

Ele amava Hagrid como seu irmão e faria de tudo por ele, mas continuar com aquela vida não era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente. Encontrar um trabalho fixo era muito difícil. Enquanto crescia, havia ajudado em muitas tabernas e bares, em algumas propriedades que precisavam de cocheiros e muitas outras tarefas parecidas, mas James sempre acabava por ser mandado embora ou ser caçado quando as pessoas descobriam que ele não estava do lado do Novo Rei.

E como ele poderia? O Novo Rei foi o motivo de estar naquela vida. Assim como muitos de sua idade, James era mais um órfão graças à matança de Tom Riddle para chegar ao poder. Ainda sim, ele tinha sorte de Hagrid ter estado ao lado de sua família e o ter salvado. Em alguns dias em que estava irritado, ele apenas pensava que a vida teria sido melhor se ele tivesse partido com os seus pais, mas sabia que nunca poderia deixar a vida de seus pais valerem tão pouco apenas por ele estar chateado.

A cabana onde estavam pertencia a eles. Não era nada grande e nada quente. Era perfeita para todas as estações do ano, menos o inverno. Então na maioria dos anos, eles invadiam algum lugar para passarem o inverno rigoroso e voltavam para a cabana assim que o gelo estivesse praticamente derretido.

Enquanto Hagrid acomodava algumas toras no pequeno buraco na parede que James não se incomodava em chamar de lareira, ele começou a pensar onde poderiam se esconder do frio dessa vez, já que no último inverno eles foram expulsos da casa de um Conde que há muito não utilizava. Fora um bom inverno, com uma casa aquecida, com uma grande lareira onde James dormia em frente todas as noites.

\- Sabe... - Hagrid começou. - Você poderia usar o dinheiro para poder comprar a comida, assim não precisaria sair no frio para caçar. Sabemos que no inverno fica mais difícil de caçar e os animais costumam sumir. Pode usar do meu dinheiro, não precisaria gastar do seu.

\- De jeito nenhum. - James se sentou na cama e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Eu não tocarei em seu dinheiro, Hagrid. É seu. E sim, eu poderia usar o dinheiro, mas sinto que precisarei dele em breve.

\- De novo a sensação que me descreveu dias antes? - Hagrid perguntou enquanto se sentava para acender as toras.

\- De novo. Sempre me acompanhando.

Como uma resposta para eles, um barulho de folhas arrastadas chamaram a atenção deles. Hagrid levantou enquanto James já estava com a espada empunhada e perto da porta em um piscar de olhos.

O moreno fez sinal para o outro olhar cuidadosamente pela janela. Hagrid abriu com cuidado o pano velho e franziu o cenho. Virou para James e negou com a cabeça, avisando que não havia nada. Aquilo era estranho. Quase ninguém andava por ali.

Três batidas na porta e os dois congelaram. Comensais do Novo Rei não batiam nas portas, eles as derrubavam. Poderiam ser ladrões das florestas, como também poderia ser alguém realmente necessitado.

\- Eu atendo. - Hagrid sussurrou e se dirigiu até a porta. James deu um passo para trás, mas ficou por perto.

Hagrid abriu a porta enquanto James assistia algo grande atravessar o batente e acertar o rosto do meio gigante, o fazendo cair para trás. James pulou e já cruzou sua espada no ar antes de ver quem era o visitante. Acertou alguém na altura do ombro, mas não pode ver ou fazer mais nada, já que algo foi jogado por cima de sua cabeça e sentiu uma pancada muito forte antes de tudo apagar.

Então afinal, havia algo espreitando para ocorrer.

#### Lily

\- Ela não tem a fita negra! - uma voz gutural se fez presente entre as árvores.

Ela segurou seu vestido, o levantando, e começou a correr. Sabia que aquilo seria inútil, uma vez que estava com sapatos impróprios para correr em qualquer planície que fosse, menos ainda na terra. No entanto, não se deixaria ser pega tão fácil. Ela não havia dado nem vinte passadas largas antes de sentir dois pares de mãos agarrarem seus braços fortemente.

Poderia ser uma carruagem de última geração, almofadada por dentro e bem aquecida, com algumas velas para iluminar. Era tudo o que Lily Evans estava torcendo para ser o destino ao qual estava sendo arrastada naquele momento. Os Comensais que seguravam seus braços não davam oportunidade para ela se postar em pé e acompanhar os passos, então eles apenas a arrastavam pela areia, fazendo com que seu vestido azul virasse algo em torno de cinza e marrom. Era claro que Lily sabia que seu destino seria um pouco mais cruel do que imaginava, sabia disso antes de ser jogada para dentro das grades do grande comboio com força. Sua cabeça não estourou contra o ferro apenas por haver tanta gente ali dentro também, a impedindo de ir muito além.

O comboio estava simplesmente lotado com pessoas de diferentes idades. Mais homens do que mulheres, ela notou. Dentre quinze pessoas que poderiam estar ali, quatro eram mulheres. Com ela agora, eram cinco.

Todos indo para Azkaban.

Eles ouviram um dos Comensais dar um tapa em um dos cocheiros e assim começaram a se mover com um tranco para trás. Lily sentiu seu corpo cair em cima de outros e acabar afundando seus sapatos em algo macio. Então era isso: eles achavam qualquer um no meio do caminho e o jogava dentro do comboio como se fossem lixos e logo partiam, como se nenhuma daquelas vidas valessem qualquer coisa ou não mereciam a perda do tempo de parar.

\- Senhorita, tome mais cuidado.

Lily olhou para trás, para o homem sentado logo atrás dela. Ele fazia uma careta e passava a mão por cima das próprias botas.

\- Me desculpe, senhor, se estou esmagada aqui dentro e não possuo meios para me segurar adequadamente e evitar pisar em seu majestoso pé.

Ela virou para frente, cruzando os braços e bufando. Tinha que criar um plano para fugir antes de chegar até a prisão e ainda tinha que agüentar desaforos de senhores bonitos que estavam no mesmo caminho que ela.

\- Com toda a certeza a senhorita usou a ironia nessa sua frase, não é?

Lily olhou para trás novamente apenas para deixar claro que não estava gostando da conversa e que ele estava nitidamente interrompendo algo, ou seja, seus planos. Ela voltou seus olhos para frente quando ele se atreveu a ainda sorrir e ficou encarando a estrada entre a floresta que ficava para trás naquele fim de tarde. Não havia idéia de qual vilarejo estava ou mesmo se estava perto de algum vilarejo. Estava viajando há meses, parando apenas para dormir e buscar algo para comer entre as árvores com frutas. E tudo o que vira durante aquele tempo eram árvores e mais árvores, escuridão total na noite e barulhos dos animais da região. Sabia que assim que saiu de Hogwarts, seguiu para o Norte. Ou talvez tenha sido para o Sul.

Céus. Havia fugido do reino assim que havia tido oportunidade e não quisera prestar atenção para qual diabo de lado estava indo. O importante era escapar deles, todos eles.

Todos os Comensais do Novo Rei.

\- A senhorita é muito brava. Talvez sejam as cores do cabelo.

De imediato as mãos de Lily foram para os cabelos ruivos. Mais essa para completar. Ela havia esquecido de passar a fuligem neles para disfarçá-los. Aquele descuido poderia valer o reconhecimento de algum Comensal e ser arrastada de volta para Hogwarts. Tateou em torno da sua barriga e sentiu sua bolsa ainda lá, onde guardava uma pequena faca e a fuligem necessária.

\- E o senhor é muito petulante. - ela respondeu para ele. - Não me incomode mais.

Não podia crer que estava tendo uma conversa daquela, naquele momento. Ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer, além de perturbá-la? Talvez ficar gemendo ou chorando como os outros presos naquele cubículo. Aliás, ele poderia respeitar a dor de todos no momento e ficar calado, afinal, ele era o único que estava feliz por estar sendo levado para Azkaban?

\- Tem que haver alguma distração disso tudo, senhorita. - ele insistia.

\- Que bom que o senhor consegue se distrair e se alegrar com algo enquanto está a meio caminho de Azkaban, senhor.

\- Para que me preocupar tanto? Escaparemos todos de lá.

Ela se virou rapidamente para encará-lo. Procurou por qualquer sinal de que devia ser algum louco ou bêbado sem escrúpulos que chegou a se deparar pelo caminho, mas suas roupas lhe davam o visual de alguém perfeitamente normal e até com certo prestígio.

\- Não está em seu juízo normal, eu creio. - ela respondeu.

\- Eu estou. Talvez apenas o homem que ouvi em outro comboio gritando que tiraria todos nós de lá... Ele talvez não esteja. Mas como não tem solução, por que não deveria ter alguma esperança de que ele poderia fazer isso? Às vezes pode dar certo.

\- Claro, claro que sim. - ela revirou os olhos.

Ela deu as costas para ele novamente e apoiou o cotovelo no joelho, e o rosto na mão enquanto encarava a estrada novamente ficando para trás. Ela não poderia se segurar em um louco que dizia que tiraria todos de Azkaban. Tinha que manter os planos sempre com ela, só assim teria certeza que daria certo, sem ter que depender de ninguém para realizar as coisas.

\- Meu nome é Sirius Black, aliás. Prazer.

\- Bom para o senhor, senhor Black. - ela resmungou.

\- Não vai dizer seu nome? Devo tratá-la como senhorita ruiva?

Ela virou minimamente a cabeça na direção dele. Ela parou para observá-lo de verdade. Ele tinha cabelos escuros como a noite quase chegando aos ombros e os olhos cinza mais profundos que encontrou em seu caminho até hoje. Se perguntava o que ele fazia na vida para ser preso e jogado em Azkaban. Se fosse da única família Black que ela conhecia, ele não deveria estar dentro de um comboio.

Na verdade, ele deveria estar conduzindo-o.

Se fosse um dia normal, Lily escaparia o mais rápido possível de uma conversa com um Black. Mas diabos, ela estava indo para Azkaban. Qual diferença faria em sua vida agora?

\- Me trate como nada, senhor Black. É isso que devo significar agora. Nada. Nem senhorita e muito menos ruiva. Esqueça de ter visto meus cabelos por ai.

\- Hmmm. Entendo. É uma fugitiva!

Ela não respondeu. Não queria e não precisaria, pois não confirmaria ou mentiria.

Estava sim fugindo, mas não das autoridades ou da família. Ela só não podia voltar para perto dos muros de Hogwarts novamente ou se deparar com algum Comensal. Droga, ela já estava ficando repetitiva. Se fugiu para mudar de vida e ficar bem longe, deveria começar a pensar novo, pensar em como deveria encontrar uma casa ou uma boa família que pudesse acolhê-la.

O que estava pensando? Ninguém a acolheraria assim. A não ser que se casasse, mas ninguém iria querer casar com alguém perdido ou fugida como ela. Isso infelizmente era algo que sabia: nunca se casaria. Nunca daria honra alguma para os Evans e ter filhos. Isso ficaria no cargo de Petúnia, sua irmã. Nunca iria poder ter uma bela casa e poder enche-la de risadas, amor e crianças, como um lar normal. Como no lar em que cresceu e fora tão feliz, apesar de Petúnia e ela serem as únicas filhas na casa dos Evans. Ela nunca poderia passar isso para frente, porque estava fugindo. Fugindo para bem longe de tudo.

Lily olhou para trás, para o senhor Black que parecia quase dormindo.

\- Há quanto tempo está nesse comboio, senhor Black?

Os olhos cinzas piscaram preguiçosamente.

\- Resolveu conversar agora? - Ele respirou fundo. - Eu gostaria de lhe dar uma certeza, senhorita...?- Ele deixou a pergunta no ar.

Lily bufou. Por que era tão importante para ele saber seu nome, afinal?

\- Lily. Senhorita Lily.

\- Lily? Mas esse é o seu primeiro nome, correto? Ou se chama Ane Lily, ou Catherine Lily...?

\- Apenas Lily. Há quanto tempo está preso aqui? - Ela o cortou.

\- Bom, pode me chamar de Sirius então.

Sirius Black sabia como testar a paciência de alguém. Talvez estivesse bêbado, afinal. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily se virou para frente novamente e continuou encarando a estrada. Falar com alguém seria um erro de qualquer forma. Ter dito seu nome foi pior ainda.

\- Muitas semanas.

A voz de Black a tirou dos pensamentos e a fez virar para ele novamente.

\- Semanas nesse comboio? - sua voz saiu alarmada. Céus! Estariam assim tão longe de Azkaban?

\- Troquei de comboio em torno de 3 dias. Mas sou prisioneiro há semanas.

Aquela informação fez Lily engolir em seco. Semanas! Ele era prisioneiro há semanas e mesmo parecendo forte e talvez astuto, ele continuava ali. Aquilo era um sinal de que seu destino já estava selado? Tentar fugir era um sonho distante?

Ela se encolheu ainda mais em seu canto. Seus olhos corriam sorrateiramente por todo o compartimento: as correntes, as barras, o chão precário... mas nada parecia fraco o suficiente para ser quebrado.

A noite ficara fria, realmente fria. O comboio continuava a balançar e Lily podia jurar que se caíssem em outro buraco novamente e eles se debatessem bastante lá dentro, ela quebraria por estar tão congelada. Parecia que esse era o segredo para Sirius Black se calar, ela pensou.

Ao longe, ela avistou a grande construção. Provavelmente todos já ouviram falar de Azkaban. Todos sabiam que era uma grande prisão com pequenas janelas e guardas nunca vistos antes. Alguns arriscavam dizer que não possuíam rostos, por isso viviam com as cabeças por baixo de grandes capuzes. Eram conhecidos como Dementadores e ela sentia seu corpo arrepiar apenas em imaginá-los. Se pelo menos não houvesse aquela troca de reinado há alguns anos antes, os guardas de Azkaban não seriam aqueles e Comensais do novo Rei não capturariam quem não era simpatizante e não carregasse a fita negra nas vestimentas para deixar declarada sua devoção. Nesse mundo só havia uma certeza maior do que todas as quais ela acreditava: ela nunca teria o desprazer de ter sua devoção virada para o Novo Rei, Tom Riddle, em sua vida. Ela poderia ser torturada, ameaçada e morta, mas nunca deixará de estar ao lado da linhagem real de verdade.

Tom Riddle, que diziam ser chamado de Voldemort antes de chegar ao trono por seus seguidores, não passava de um lorde fajuto do Verdadeiro Rei. Invocando um grande exército de pessoas mais fajutas ainda, criaram uma grande linha de frente contra o Rei, o matando com sua Rainha e ocupando o trono forçadamente, já que as más-línguas diziam que não havia herdeiro ou o único que havia existido havia morrido. Mesmo Lily que era de uma família importante para a corte, não sabia se era verdade a existência da tal criança. Uma verdade era certa: a vontade enorme do Rei de ter um filho para seguir com sua linhagem real. Mas se houve um, ele realmente havia falecido.

\- Vocês irão adorar suas novas casas.

Lily foi tirada de seu pensamento quando ouviu aquela voz asquerosa logo em frente a ela. Por ter sido a última a ser pega em seu comboio, ela fora a primeira a ser tirada de lá.

A mão do Comensal a apertava forte e os dois quase caíram quando o Comensal que tirava Sirius Black trombou com eles. A mão do Comensal de Lily afrouxou o aperto de seu braço, dando chance para uma fuga. Ela demorara alguns segundos para entender que estava livre, mas havia sido segundos o suficiente para o Comensal se recuperar e agarrar o seu braço novamente. Sirius olhou frustrado para ela e então Lily percebeu que ele havia feito aquilo para ela tentar fugir.

\- Você não escapará tão rápido, bruxa. - Ela revirou os olhos. A coisa toda sobre bruxas ruivas era tão irritante que ela não gostava mais de entrar no assunto e sem dúvida ele também não gostaria de sentar na grama no momento e discutir sobre aquilo.

\- Olhe o que temos aqui. - O Comensal disse quando a tateou por um momento. Ele tirava a pequena bolsa da ruiva com sua fuligem e sua adaga. - Pensa que teria alguma chance com isso, bruxa?

Ela se limitou a ficar quieta. A última coisa que queria era entrar em discussão com um Comensal e trazer muita atenção para si.

\- Vamos indo. E pode ficar com isso. - Ele jogou a pequena bolsa de volta para ela apenas com a fuligem. Ele pegou a pequena adaga e a guardou consigo. - Isso não será de nenhuma ajuda ali dentro.

O Comensal empurrou Lily bruscamente e a ruiva começou a seguir a fila de pessoas que ia até a grande construção. A lua brilhava no céu, mas a escuridão em volta de todos parecia mágica. Nunca presenciara uma noite tão escura como aquela e com uma lua tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Aquele lugar exalava pura treva e fazia com que os cabelos de Lily se arrepiassem.

Algumas vozes sussurrantes pareciam vir do alto, ou das florestas. Ela não sabia especificar. As vozes diziam nada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, contavam todo o sofrimento e agonia daquele lugar. Elas pareciam de gelo, sem nenhuma emoção ou qualquer sentimento, mesmo o sentimento mais agoniante da terra não estava presente naquelas vozes. Era algo fora do comum, algo que tirava o seu pior medo adormecido e o fazia dançar em suas costas e sua nuca. Todo o longo trajeto até Azkaban foi em um frio terrível, mas ali era congelante, pois o frio parecia invadir sua cabeça.

Ela iria morrer. Se não fugisse ou ficasse louca antes, ela morreria naquele lugar muito mais depressa que imaginaria.


End file.
